


My Good Boy.

by frickyouralmonds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Michael, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Watersports, baby boy!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickyouralmonds/pseuds/frickyouralmonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke really wanted to pleasure himself before Michael gets home, but apparenlty that was too much to ask for. </p><p>Or, muke fuck then michael takes care of baby boy!luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Good Boy.

Luke knew he was gonna get in trouble if Michael caught him. The fact of the matter was, he didn't care. 

He knew Michael could come home at any minute and find him curled up on the leather couch pushing on his bladder. He'd been holding his pee way too long to not enjoy himself now. 

He whined as he pushed down harder on his bladder. He knew he was gonna burst soon. He was already so turned on from having to piss so bad. 

He reached down, running his hand over the top of his bulge. 

Letting out small whimpers he let go, at first just a small stream. Finally letting go, a steady flow running down, ruining his brand new skinny jeans. 

Hearing the front door lock click, he knew he was fucked. Now that he got what he wanted, he panicked. He didn't wanna get punished now. He wanted to be a good boy.

Michael walked in the front door, smile turning to a frown once he saw Luke, soaked jeans stuck to his thighs.

Luke felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"Baby, why are you wet?" 

"I just wanted to feel good. I'm sorry daddy." Luke whined out.

"You know I'm gonna have to spank you, right? Bad boys get punished bub." 

"I-i-i know", Luke cried.

"Don't cry, you know you like it." 

"I just wanna be a good boy."

"I know you do, baby. But good boys take their punishment and don't complain. Can you do that for me?"

"Mhhm." Luke murmured. 

"Good, now let's go to the bedroom. I want you to strip for me so I can take care of you." 

Luke followed Michael down the hall, walking a lot slower than usual. Not only because he needed to mentally prepare himself for what was about the happen, but also because his legs felt all wet and sticky. It was getting more difficult to walk without it stinging.

As he reached the bedroom door, Michael was already sitting on the foot of the bed. 

He motioned Luke over to stand in front of him. Reaching out for Luke's soaked jeans, unbuttoned them and pulling them down. 

Luke sighed as his jeans hit the floor. He was more than happy to have those damn things off. 

Michael tugged down his underwear as well, stopping to marvel at Luke's dick. He was already rock hard just from pissing himself. 

"Alright baby, come lay over my legs." 

Luke did as he was told, laying himself across Michael's thick thighs. 

"You gonna be a good boy and count for me?" 

"Yes daddy.", Luke whispered out.

"You remember your safe word?" 

"Blue."

"Good boy! If you're extra good, I'll reward you when we're done with your punishment."

With that, Michael spanked Luke for the first time that night. 

"O-one", Luke whimpered.

Michael massaged his ass cheeks, letting him get used to the sting before giving him the rest of his punishment. 

"Two!", Luke squeaked out. 

"Keep counting baby boy, I'm only gonna give you 3 more if you keep behaving." 

"Three", Luke nearly moaned that time.

"Four.", he was nearly panting, excited for his punishment to almost be over.

Michael didn't give any time to recoup at all before he gave him his last spank.

"Five!", he stayed laying down until Michael pulled him up into a sitting position, straddling him. 

"You okay? You still want me to reward you or do you want to stop because it's too much?" 

"I want my reward for being a good boy." 

Michael effortlessly picked Luke up, moving him up towards the headboard, flipping him over in the process.

Tapping Luke's him, he whispered, "Hips up, I gotta get you prepped." 

Luke did as he was told, getting onto all fours. He felt the bed shift back up, meaning Michael had left. 

He returned soon with a bottle of lube. 

Michael applied a generous amount of lube to both his fingers and Luke's puckered hole. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Please", Luke whimpered out.

Michael pushed in his first finger, stopping to let Luke get used to it. He gently started to pull out and push back in as he felt Luke's hips buck back. Luke purposefully tightening his hole just to get Michael riled up.

He slipped another finger in, once again giving Luke time to adjust. Slowly thrusting them in and out. Avoiding hitting his prostate just to tease him. 

"Do you need another finger or are you ready for me dick?" 

"'M ready, I want it so bad"

"Beg for it baby."

"I want your cock up my ass so deep that I can't walk tomorrow. Please please pl-" 

Luke was cut off by the intense feeling of Michael pushing inside of him. Slowly pushing himself inside, bit by bit.

Luke let out a moan as Michael pushed all the way in. Michael rocked his hips in Luke, trying to ease into his thrusts. 

"Feel good baby boy?" 

"Faster", Luke panted as Michael hit his prostate.

Michael pulled back before slamming into him again, speeding up his pace to please his baby. 

Michael repeatedly hit Luke's prostate, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He could tell Luke was getting close by the way he kept unintentionally clenching around his dick. 

Michael reached for Luke's cock, gripping it firmly. Luke let out a loud moan. 

"You wanna cum? Use your words." 

"Please please please fucK", Luke whined as Michael started pumping his cock faster. 

"Cum for me Lukey, you're my good boy." 

Those words were all Luke needed before he let go, Michael letting go right after. 

Michael waited out both of their orgasms, slowly pulling out of Luke as he came down from his high. 

Luke whined again as he felt Michael's cum start to drop out of his hole. 

That was Luke's least favorite part about letting Michael cum inside of him, but Michael always made it better.

Michael crawled down, level with Luke's ass. Gently licking a strip up over his hole, collecting as much cum as possible. Trying to be as quick as possible as not to overstimulate Luke. 

Michael reached up, grabbing for Luke's hand as he ate his ass. He held Luke's hands right as he cleaned the rest of his out of him. 

"You stay right here, 'm gonna run you a bath, yeah?"

Luke just looked up and smiled, thankful that he had such a caring boyfriend. 

Michael returned a few minutes later, picking up Luke and carrying him into the bathroom. 

He sat Luke down gently into the tub. He sat down on the opposite side, facing Luke. 

Michael grabbed Luke's shampoo. He massaged it into Luke's scalp, just how Luke liked it. It was hard for Michael to not use all the suds to give Luke a mohawk. He had to resist though, that was about Luke, not himself. 

He rinsed the soap out Luke's hair, making sure not to leave any shampoo that would make Luke's hair greasy. 

He reached for Luke's loofa, he squeezed some vanilla body wash onto it. It was Michael's favorite smell on Luke, he always used it to calm himself if he was stressed. It always smelt so nice 

Michael washed down Luke's chest and tummy, starting to wash Luke's hips and legs but avoiding his over sensitive dick the best he could. 

He turned Luke around, scrubbing his back. 

Michael massaged Luke shoulders before rinsing him off. 

Michael grabbed a fluffy towel from the closet, pulling Luke out of the tub and wrapping him up in it. 

He picked up Luke and carried him back into the bedroom, grabbing the lotion off of the dresser.

He laid Luke down on his tummy on the bed. Michael gently massaged the soothing lotion onto Luke's sore ass. Leaving small kisses on each cheek, moving up the Luke's shoulders rubbing lotion on them as well. 

He flipped Luke over, pulling him only his lap. Luke curled up into him. 

"Thank you daddy." 

"Anytime baby boy, all you gotta do is ask."

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any question or anything, my tumblr is frickyouralmonds !! feels free to follOw if you want. iLy 


End file.
